dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Satan
|Race=Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=January 31, Age 736 |Date of death=Age 820Dragon Ball Online, 2010 |Height=6'2" (188 cm) |Weight=208 lbs. (94 kg) |Address= Satan House |Occupation=Martial Artist/Wrestler Martial arts teacher Actor King (Cross Epoch only) |FamConnect= Future Mr. Satan (alternate timeline counterpart) Miguel (Ex-Wife) Jimmy "(Son)" Videl (Daughter) Gohan (Son-in-Law) Kayla "(Daughter-in-Law)" Pan (Granddaughter) Melissa "(Granddaughter)" Tommy "(Grandson)" Matthew "(Great-Grandson)" Goku Jr. (Great-Great-Grandson)' Marie "(Great-Great-Granddaughter)" Majin Buu ''(Partner/Best Friend) Bee (Pet Dog) Assistant Miss Piiza (Agent) Piroshki (Student) Caroni (Student) Intergalactic Fighters (Students) |Allegiance = Z Fighters (supporter)}} Mr. Satan (ミスター・サタン, Misutaa Satan; lit. "Mister Satan"), also known as Hercule or Hercule Satan in the FUNimation Dub, is a character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. His real name is Mark (マーク 'Māku'), and also he's the husband of Miguel and father of Jimmy and Videl. Name In the original Japanese media his name is Mr. Satan, however he is referred to as Hercule in FUNimation's English dub (though he retains his original name in unedited releases) as well as Viz's own English versions of the manga. This is attributed to the typical process in Dragon Ball (and shōnen in general) of stripping Judeo-Christian references for the sensitivities of Western audiences. "Hercule" originates from Hercules, in Roman mythology. In the U.S. edition of Shonen Jump, it is explained that Hercule is the real name of the character while Mr. Satan was his stage name. This was later contradicted in the Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, where it was revealed in an interview with Akira Toriyama that Mr. Satan is his stage name and his real name is Mark (マーク, Maaku), a rough anagram of Akuma, which means "Devil" or "Demon" in Japanese, keeping in line with his family's naming scheme. Appearance Mr. Satan is a tall man of a rather muscular and hirsute physique. His black curly Afro, mustache, and well trimmed sideburns are among his most recognizable traits, as well as his cleft chin. Mr. Satan typically is seen in his martial arts uniform or in fitted suits, but has been known to wear more luxurious clothing when resting or making public appearances. His gi is often accented with either a red or white cape depending on which gi he dons, and his notably hairy chest and arms are usually displayed openly. In the end of Dragon Ball Z and throughout Dragon Ball GT, His black curly afro is now in half as the center of his head is naturally bald and a few wrinkles due to his age. Personality Mr. Satan enjoys eating high class steak and riding high class Satan model cars. He has a car with the numbers "666" on the side. A clear reference to 666 being the number of the devil, connecting back to Mr. Satan and his name reference. During the Dragon Ball Z time period, Mr. Satan is the reigning World martial arts Champion, a title won fairly by beating other normal earthlings in a time when Goku and other powerful fighters were battling on Namek and later against the Androids. During this time, Mr. Satan became rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard. When the Z Fighters arrived on the scene starting with the Cell Games, he started a pattern of claiming them to be his disciples, which, while preserving his status and self-serving ego, has produced good results in the past. He is very protective of his daughter Videl however, and would not allow her to hang out at any boy's house unless they are tougher than him (which he might consider). His relationship with his oldest son, Jimmy was a kindhearted, super intelligence, knowledgeable, compassionate, friendly, sensitive, honorable, brave, native and gentle boy, because he's missed his mother a lot since he's gave him a photo of Miguel and he's still his son is a true hero. After the Majin Buu conflict he accepted Gohan's relationship with Videl, presumably due to Gohan's power and likely due to Mr. Satan accepting him as being worthy of his daughter, due to Gohan being the true winner of the Cell Games, which Mr. Satan had taken credit for (as well as being aware of Gohan's good nature). Similarly, he also was very protective of his granddaughter, Pan, as evidenced by the 28th World Tournament: When Pan managed to beat Wild Tiger, his very first action upon her winning was to scramble onto the ring towards the locker rooms in a panic and ask if she was alright, and also was constantly worried about her during the match. In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally honorable, decent, sensitive and kind-hearted man. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Mr. Satan's true colors are foreshadowed when he risks his life to get Android 16's head near Gohan, which leads to Gohan's transformation to Super Saiyan 2. In the Majin Buu Saga, Mr. Satan is revealed to be a fundamentally good man as opposed to the arrogant showboat persona he exhibits, and his bravery and kindness towards the good Majin Buu play a major role in Kid Buu's defeat at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, Melissa and even Majin Buu. Recognizing that Majin Buu was used in his innocence by Babidi, he tearfully begged Vegeta to spare his life as he laid helpless after being beaten by Kid Buu, and was ready to risk death to protect him. Mr. Satan's love for his friend moved Goku enough to join in his defense, allowing the formerly evil monster to start a new life as a hero and benefactor to society. Mr. Satan's skill as an orator came into good use by the series' end. Without the adoration and support of his legions of followers, the Z Fighters would never have been able to raise the Super Spirit Bomb and defeat Kid Buu. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku and his friends come to see the good in Mr. Satan and decide that he is a noble hero. Following his acceptance by Goku and his friends, Mr. Satan showed his graciousness through his monetary generosity, not only giving Goku enough money to pay for Goten's schooling, but also in far more dramatic expressions of his wealth and good will as well. Despite his egotistical personality, Mr. Satan is extremely generous towards his daughter and extended family, such as building a massive mansion-style house for Videl and Gohan as they were starting out as a married couple and as parents. Mr. Satan believes that his family deserves the best and only the best, and often acts as financial benefactor for his loved ones. He is much the family man-type, and upon discovering his daughter's pregnancy he was overjoyed and proudly proclaimed that he was going to be a grandpa. He has a very close and affectionate relationship with Pan, often cuddling and hugging her whenever he gets the chance. He also is proud of her abilities, and is frequently dumbstruck by her talents, which eventually causes him to see her as his potential successor to carry on his legacy in Dragon Ball GT. He and Goku may differ substantially, but they share a very special respect for one another: Mr. Satan admires and respects Goku's otherworldly might despite his fear of it, and Goku in turn respects Mr. Satan's humanity and kindness, which was enough to tame Majin Buu, one of the most terrifying monsters in the universe. Mr. Satan's greatest strength might just be his extraordinary humanity and kindness. His surprisingly gentle heart is often seen in his interactions with Majin Buu, the dog Bee, and his extended family. This gentleness, however, belies his profound hatred for senseless murder and violence. This was most prominent in his clear disgust of Van Zant, who nearly killed Bee in an effort to provoke Buu. Mr. Satan's righteous fury was on full display as he dispatched the mad gunman, his hatred readily apparent. While self-serving at times, Mr. Satan's personality truly boils down to a well meaning goofball whose overwhelming ego has gradually receded with age and experience, showing the hero he has always wanted to be inside to the world. He believes in his friends and family, and will even look past his own safety in the face of comically overwhelming odds when pushed past his limits. In many ways, he represents the best that the common human has to offer in the face of the outlandish beings of power he often is in the company of. Biography Background When Mark Satan was born in January 31 of Age 736, he was young, he attended a fighting dojo called "Satan Castle." Through a combination of considerable power and good luck (his rival fighting opponent would get food poisoning, for instance), he quickly became world champion and was called "Mr. Satan" after the name of his dojo. One day when they were on tour, at a bar in South City, Satan and his martial arts master made the mistake of making fun of Mercenary Tao's hairstyle. As a result, Mr. Satan was heavily injured while his master was killed. From then on, Mr. Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whose true identity he did not know, or anyone who seemed crazy strong. Hercule in his youth was eccentric, a little crazy, but humorous and fun. And he still is even as an adult. However at first, he wasn’t much of a liar. When he first met Miguel as a teenager as he's seen before ''Dragon Ball Z'' anime series, he fell in love with her instantly. He was a teenager, when he and Miguel wanted to continue their relationship even further, her father did not approve of him. At this point, Hercule’s love for Miguel was pretty strong, friendly, caring, sweet and gentle attractive woman and he would do anything for her. So then, he ended up resorting to lying about his strength, that he was a strong fighter so he was able to protect his future wife, Miguel. As a result of this, Miguel’s father was a bit wary, so he asks Hercule to show him a move. Hercule was the executed a random move, but it looked so real to Miguel’s father. He was slowly starting to warm up to Hercule and let him to spend him time with his daughter. Of course though, because he didn’t want to be caught out on a lie, Hercule then legitimately go to a martial arts school for some basic classes. However, he might have gotten bored and only left when he past his basic training. From there on, he just made up his own freestyle moves. So at some point his strength was maybe slightly above average than the normal human. After dating for a long time, the two decided to get married on the late November 20 of Age 755,. Marrying a ‘ Satan ’ would have metaphorically made her, a ‘ Fallen Angel ‘. When his son Jimmy was born in January 13 of Age 756, who's like his new name after Shaun's father so much that he's decided to gave his nickname "Jimbo" as a happy and laughable baby seen smile after Shaun with his wife Danielle (who's resemblance to his wife with China blunt bang front with shoulder-length strands frame her face and his wife's best friend) and their oldest son Zesmond taught his son in martial arts, control Ki blasts, afterimage technique and levitate to flying with Ki energy. In one year later, his daughter Videl was born in July 14 of Age 757. Videl's mother left Mr. Satan and their son Jimmy and daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the three of them in their family. But they have got loads of servants. Mr. Satan is very protective of his daughter, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him. In anime-exclusive flashbacks of the previous 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is briefly seen fighting Spopovich (when he was human) in the tournament's first-round match. It is here that one can easily see Mr. Satan's capabilities in comparison to that of other "normal" martial artists. He easily defeats Spopovich and goes on to fight and defeat Jewel in that tournament's final-match, winning the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. None of the Z Fighters fought in this tournament, allowing Mr. Satan to win it easily and fairly.6 Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga After hearing Perfect Cell's announcement of the Cell Games, Mr. Satan announces to the world that he will enter the tournament and defeat Cell. A few days before the games begin, Mr. Satan pleases a huge crowd of fans by punching through a bus and ripping a large book in half. Satan was actually rich at this point, so the car he rode in to the Cell Games Arena had a chauffeur.7 He was apparently selling some kind of "Satan goods", and they were quite profitable.7 At ringside, Goku tries several times to warn Mr. Satan against confronting Cell, but the World Champion believes he is more than equal to the task of taking down the deadly bio-android. Throughout the Cell Games, Mr. Satan is convinced that Cell is a mere trickster, having never seen ki attacks before and believing them to be mere light shows. Mr. Satan (and his top students Caroni and Pirozhki as well, in the anime) face Perfect Cell and lose quickly in embarrassing fashion. The ZTV reporter on-hand to chronicle the Cell Games repeatedly ridicules Goku and the other Z Fighters, firmly believing (along with most of the world) that Mr. Satan is the only one who stands a chance of triumphing over Cell. After showing off his strength by destroying fourteen out of fifteen tiles, Mr. Satan attacks Cell with his Dynamite Kick, but Cell launches him from the ring with a single effortless flick of his hand, at which point Goku steps in and the tournament commences. Claiming that he simply slipped out of the ring, Mr. Satan (and his pupils) sit out the rest of the Cell Games, watching Goku, and subsequently Gohan, fight Perfect Cell. Mr. Satan is repeatedly questioned by Jimmy Firecracker of the television crew about returning to the ring to face Cell again, but each time the World Martial Arts Champion insists he is suffering from agonizing stomach pains that are preventing him from a rematch. Although Mr. Satan cowers in fear for much of the time, he does play a pivotal role in Gohan's eventual victory over Cell. After Cell destroys Android 16's body, the severed head of 16 lands near the area where Mr. Satan and the TV crew are hiding. The still functioning head of 16 implores them to carry him over to Gohan. Putting aside his fear (and looking to save face in front of the news crew), Mr. Satan agrees to bring the head of Android 16 to Gohan. This sets into motion the sequence of events ultimately responsible for unleashing Gohan's hidden power. Near the end of the Cell Game, the television equipment is destroyed and the conclusion, in which Gohan (with help from Vegeta) finally destroys Cell with a Kamehameha Wave, is not broadcast to the global audience. The television crew, having sought shelter from the devastating ki attacks, does not witness Cell's demise. After the Z Fighters depart, Mr. Satan convinces Jimmy and everyone else that Gohan was beaten and that he defeated Cell single-handedly with a vicious karate chop. Despite some initial skepticism at these claims, the gullible masses are quickly convinced that Mr. Satan indeed defeated Cell and he becomes the world's new hero and hottest celebrity. Majin Buu Saga Seven years after Cell's defeat, Mr. Satan has become increasingly rich and famous. Videl bitterly relates to Gohan that he has become a womanizer who uses his fame as a champion to sleep around with woman after woman. She also confides in Gohan that her father, once an accomplished martial artist, is now living solely off his reputation and no longer keeps up with his training. Satan is shown in several moments, including for a few seconds training his pupils, and cowering away in his home to avoid a gang of thugs, even as they take advantage in a fight against his daughter. Videl initially scoffs at any suggestion that her father is not all that he claims to be though, over time, she comes to see the truth and wishes somebody would beat him at the next World Martial Arts Tournament so that Satan could be taught a lesson in humility and respect. As reigning World Champion, Mr. Satan is automatically entered into the World Martial Arts Tournament (aka: Strongest Under the Heavens) and is dismayed to see the Super Saiyans (The "Golden Fighters") there, remembering them from the Cell Games. Satan rides out the tournament in fear of being exposed as a fraud, knowing full well that he does not stand a chance against Goku and his friends. After the Junior Division Final in which Trunks defeats Goten, Mr. Satan is set to fight an exhibition match with Trunks. Satan asks Trunks to only lightly tap him on his face, however by even a light tap, Trunks knocks him out of the ring. The audience believes it was all for show and that Mr. Satan let the Junior Champ win (though he was knocked against a wall and brutally injured his nose and is seen grieving over the pain in private shortly afterward). After the World Martial Arts Tournament was interrupted by Spopovich and Yamu's attacking Gohan, Mr. Satan is set to fight in a Battle Royal against Android 18, Killa, Jewel, and Mighty Mask. Soon, Killa and Jewel are eliminated, and Android 18 reveals Mighty Mask's true identity (Trunks and Goten). Android 18, who does not want the fame of winning, agrees to throw the final if Satan pays her 20,000,000 Zeni (double the prize money). At one point in an anime-exclusive filler, he foolishly tries to fly, only to land on and hurt his weak point: his nose (and later tries to cover up his behavior to a bunch of fangirls walking in on him). Later, when Vegeta (now a Majin) attacks the crowd in order for Goku to fight him, Mr. Satan taunts Vegeta, but becomes terrified when Vegeta tells him to keep quiet. After this, Babidi teleports Vegeta, Goku and the others to the desert. Another one point in another anime-exclusive filler, Mr. Satan was in the shower room shortly after his "win" against Android 18, thinking about what had happened in regards to most of the audience being blown away by Vegeta. However, some Paparazzis burst in and started questioning him about his win against Android 18, and he claims to "not hide anything from the fans", and while laughing, accidentally drops his towel in front of everyone, causing the Paparazzis to take pictures of the exposure. Their happiness is short lived when Bee is shot (by a bullet) and Buu along with Mr. Satan, are attacked by two evil humans, the killer thug Van Zant and his cohort Smitty (both unnamed in the original Japanese, in which Smitty refers to Van Zant as "Young Master"), with rocket launchers. Mr. Satan bravely stands against them, hitting Smitty with a rock and confronting the ringleader (Van Zant) who is reaching for his weapon. Mr. Satan fearlessly dares the thug to try it (stating "Go ahead, pick it up!"). The thug then grabs his weapon, but is immediately assaulted by Mr. Satan (who shouts, "Now It's Your Turn!"), kicking the weapon out of the thug's hands and delivers a furious beating on him for cold-bloodedly shooting Bee (and attempting to kill both him and Buu). He ends the assault with a final kick, sending the punk tumbling off the cliff (Van Zant survives, however), defeating him. After this, a triumphant Mr. Satan calls Van Zant a "Heartless Monster!", and finally proves himself to be a true "hero" (it should be noted that this is one of the few fights where Mr. Satan "completely" dominates his opponent; it also shows that given the right motivation, Mr. Satan is capable of defeating even "armed" opponents when angered). Majin Buu then heals Bee's wound (saving its life) and all is well (for the moment). Later while Mr. Satan is preparing dinner, he is confronted by Van Zant who holds him at gun point and he prepares to kill "The World's Hero". Mr. Satan tries to use high-speed movement to evade & attack him, but is shot in cold blood, leading to the emergence of the greater evil within Majin Buu. After Mr. Satan is shot by Van Zant, Majin Buu is torn between the promise he made and the anger he holds. He manages to heal Mr. Satan and the dog, but loses control and tells Mr. Satan to flee before it is too late. He then involuntarily spits out the bulk of his power in the form of an evil, sickly antithesis of himself, which kills Van Zant mercilessly by blasting him, along with a cluster of mountains. After being pummeled badly by the Evil Buu, the good but weaker form, in an act of desperation, attempts to turn the Evil Buu into an edible form using his Antenna Beam. However, Evil Buu reverses the attack by blowing the beam away, emerging as the victor before devouring the good Majin Buu and transforming into Super Buu. Super Buu then brutally kills Smitty (going into his mouth and causing him to expand until he violently explodes), while Mr. Satan and Bee are forced to watch in horror. Super Buu is almost pure evil, but he still acknowledges Mr. Satan to a degree strong enough that he refuses to harm him, since he possesses the memories of Majin Buu. Obvious examples are as follows: # When Super Buu looks down at Mr. Satan, he could have easily killed him, but instead, he merely spoke his name and left to go up to the Guardian's lookout. # When the new Super Buu pulls off his Human Extinction Attack, Mr. Satan is one of the three Earthlings present on the ground to survive (the others being Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu), not because he is skilled enough to avoid it, but because Super Buu simply does not target him. # Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, also causes Super Buu to make an agreement allowing Gotenks an hour to prepare for fighting, as Piccolo tells Super Buu that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter. Super Buu nearly weeps after hearing this, as he had been about to kill Videl at the time. During the battle against Super Buu, Mr. Satan is angered to the point that he screams "I hereby terminate our friendship, Majin Buu!" and gets out a 45-Caliber gun. In one hilarious moment, when Super Buu fires a Finger Beamto kill Dende, Mr. Satan shoots at it and it explodes, when in reality Tien intervened and countered it with his Tri-Beam technique. When Super Buu prepares another one (and a much more powerful one, one which Tien had no method of nullifying), Mr. Satan once again starts shooting at Super Buu, and Super Buu is sliced in half, when in reality Goku returned and fired a Destructo Disk at him. Mr. Satan, along with Dende and Bee, then sits out the rest of the battle and sees Vegito pound Super Buu around. When Super Buu absorbs Vegito, Mr. Satan and Dende tail him around the city as he eats countless cakes and sweets. Ultimately, when Super Buu reverts to Kid Buu, Satan decides to attempt to fight him, but Dende advises him otherwise. Ultimately, when Kid Buu finally succeeds in destroying the Earth, Mr. Satan, Dende and Bee are rescued by Goku, Vegeta and Kibito Kai at the last minute via Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement to the Sacred World of the Kais. At first, Satan believes it all to be a dream, but changes his mind when he is unable to fly, and also when Kid Buu shows up and resumes the battle against Goku and Vegeta. During the battle, Mr. Satan becomes angered to the point that he challenges Kid Buu to a futile duel (causing a recovering Goku to say, "Please, not him! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"). Mr. Satan punches and kicks Kid Buu rapidly, but these futile efforts do not even faze the Majin. Just when Kid Buu is about to kill Mr. Satan, he hesitates, and starts to scream loudly, holding his head in agony, and then spits out a blue stone that explodes into an unconscious Majin Buu, who turned out to be what was stopping Kid Buu from harming Mr. Satan. Believing Majin Buu to have sacrificed himself to save him one last time, Mr. Satan, with tears dripping from his eyes, challenges Kid Buu with all his might. Just as Kid Buu is about to finish him, Majin Buu intervenes and fights Kid Buu alone while Mr. Satan cheers him on. When Goku hesitates to throw the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu, Majin Buu holds Kid Buu down while Mr. Satan carries Vegeta's limp body aside. The Spirit Bomb destroys Kid Buu after Goku goes Super Saiyan, and Majin Buu and Satan make it back to Earth with Goku, Vegeta, Dende and the Kais, now accepted as two new Z Warriors, and has Majin Buu live with him, now named Mister Buu. Mr. Satan is seen once again after a few days, having been invited to a great party at Capsule Corporation, where he drinks and plays cards with Yamcha and Master Roshi. After spending time on the sidelines watching with Dende, he also seems to have formed a friendship with him, asking about Dende's job as Guardian of Earth. He also seems to forget his earlier ambitions and attempts to learn how to fly, which means he never masters it. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Mr. Satan's new hotel is finishing so he holds a banquet at the opening of the hotel to celebrate their victory over Kid Buu. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Mr. Satan is still the World Martial Arts Champion, due to he and Mr. Buu cheating the public by having Mr. Buu defeat the participants and then lose to Mr. Satan on purpose in the finals, although he promises Buu that one day he will let him win. At the start of the next one, Mr. Satan is greeted by Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan (Gohan and Videl's daughter). Mr. Satan is only seen hugging his granddaughter, wanting to spoil her sick, and worrying himself sick when he sees Pan go up against a hulking fighter called Wild Tiger. Mr. Satan briefly panics when he learns that Goku, Vegeta and their children will participate, but Goku promises him that whoever makes it to the final will lose to him on purpose to maintain his image (and avoid media pressure). When Goku departs with a boy named Uub, Mr. Satan and Mr. Buu watch their friend leave. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga During the war against Baby, Mr. Satan goes along with Majin Buu, Uub and Pan to New Planet Plant (New Planet Tuffle) to put up a stand against Baby Vegeta until Goku arrives again. After Trunks, Goten and Gohan are freed from Baby's control, Mr. Satan helps out to the best of his abilities to fight against Baby Vegeta with all the free Z Warriors, and at one point when thinking Baby had killed Pan, he stood up to Baby in anger and prepared to fight him personally, until he found out Goku had rescued her. However they have a rough battle until Uub who had tricked Baby Vegeta (now controlling a Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) into eating him earlier inflated his stomach, causing him great pain and reducing his strength. He is present when Goku finally forces Baby out of Vegeta and then blasts him into the sun as he tries to escape on a spaceship. Since Baby used the Black Star Dragon Balls to create the new Planet Plant, the Earth was now in danger once again of exploding from using them. Goku and company knew they would need to evacuate everyone from Earth to the new Planet Tuffle for safety, but they also knew most of the people of Earth would not believe them if Goku or his friends told them the situation, but he knew they would believe Mr. Satan, since they still believe he defeated Cellquite a few years ago. They had Mr. Satan announce to everyone on Earth that the planet was going to explode, and that they would need to go with his officials for proper transportation. Everyone listened to him (except a few skeptics, who Vegeta simply knocked out and threw in with the luggage) and went to Planet Tuffle for safety via Goku's or Kibito Kai's instant transmission, or King Furry's ship transportation before the Earth exploded. Super 17 Saga When the dead are brought back from Hell in Age 790, Mr. Satan is shown running away from members of the Red Ribbon Army who are defeated by Pan. During the fight against Super 17, he is seen watching over Pan after she is knocked out. Shadow Dragon Saga Mr. Satan is later seen watching the final battle against Omega Shenron. In Age 889, there is a statue of Mr. Satan at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. Film appearances Bojack Unbound Taking place after the Cell Games, millionaire X.S. Cash organizes an Intergalactic World Tournament as a birthday present for his only son Monty, supposed to feature fighters representing the four corners of the galaxy (in reality, the 4 fightersare actually the pupils of Mr. Satan; made-up to look like aliens). The winner of the said tournament is to win a prize of 100,000,000 Zeni and get a chance to fight Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan looks forward to the tournament at first, but chickens out when he sees Gohan and Future Trunks (the "Golden Fighters") participating. He tries to get out having to fight by sitting on the toilet with a fake stomach ache. During the finals it is discovered that Bojack and his henchmen have killed Mr. Satan's pupils (the fake galaxy warriors) and are posing as them. Mr. Satan is forced to face Bojack (to protect his public image) and actually ends up accidentally saving Gohan from the galaxy soldiers Psychic Thread energy draining technique, as his shuttle-car (a vehicle used to travel to the staging area) flies wildly through the area, but his shuttle-car is blasted by an angry Bojack and is destroyed, leaving Mr. Satan who comically falls to the ground, creating a man-sized crater (luckily he survives). Shortly thereafter, Bojack tells Gohan that, for the latter's sake, he hopes that the champion was not Gohan's cavalry, causing the boy to attack the pirate in a rage. Due to the cameras having been damaged during the fight, the audience is unable to see the tournament's climax, and Mr. Satan is once again awarded Gohan's credit for defeating Bojack. In order to keep up his public image, Mr. Satan plays along. The character is still called Mr. Satan in the UK dub of the movie, while he is named Hercule in the UK anime; this is because of it being dubbed by a Dutch company that only dubbed the movies and not the episodes. Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Gun Users Category:Canon Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Husband Category:Husbands Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Film characters Category:Z Fighters